


Sneaking Around...Hogwarts

by Makoto_Sagara



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 05:32:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makoto_Sagara/pseuds/Makoto_Sagara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The twins plot. McGonagall watches. Snape fumes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sneaking Around...Hogwarts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raintenshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raintenshi/gifts).



**Title:** Sneaking Around...Hogwarts **Author:** Makoto Sagara **Series:** Harry Potter **Archive:** The usual suspects; anywhere else, please ask first. **Category:** humour **Characters:** Fred, George, McGonagall, and Snape **Rating:** PG **Warnings:** humour, silliness, TWT **Disclaimers:** I don’t own Harry Potter. No copyright infringement is intended nor is any money made from this piece of fanfiction. **Words:** 690 **Prompt:** Fandom: Harry Potter Pairing. Fred + George (cause you know they're brothers  & not sleeping with each other.) Challenge: Because it's just so much fun to watch Fred & George target Snape **Summary:** The twins plot. McGonagall watches. Snape fumes.

 **Author’s Note:** So, I posted a request on livejournal to jumpstart the creative juices after working so much. This was requested by my lovely net-wife, Raintenshi.

~ * * * ~

“So, Gred, do you think we can do it?”

“Of course, Forge. Why shouldn’t we? He’ll never know what hit him.”

“You remember what happened last time we attempted to do something to him, don’t you, brother dear?”

“Yes, but _this_ time, it cannot fail.”

“Lead on, oh fearless one!” Twin heads of ginger-tinted hair bent towards one another as they plotted while walking down drafty, stone-encased corridors. Neither noticed a pair of golden eyes that were surrounded by black markings that resembled a certain stern, Scottish witch’s spectacles.

* * * ~

All throughout the next few days, the Weasley twins were locked in silent discussions that they shared with no one, not even their best friend, Lee Jordan. By the end of the week, the number of anxious and jumpy Gryffindors had reached new heights. The smarter of the Slytherins had taken to watching their backs and those of their year mates when the redheads were within their line of vision.

The heavy gazes of three certain people of the Hogwarts faculty could be felt as they went about their day-to-day business of learning. Filch and Snape were to be expected, as both Fred and George had become the banes of their existences on a constant basis since coming to Hogwarts. However, it was the careful stare of their Head of House that gave the boys pause.

“Perhaps we should let Professor McGonagall know that we have no intention of letting our newest trick backfire onto her?” one asked as the staring continued.

“No, no, Forge, we can’t do that,” the other replied. “McGonagall should know us well enough by now to know that we only get our targets when we go out, ickle Ronniekins exempted.”

“You’re right, Gred. Now, as for our _other_ problem, how shall we handle it?”

“I’ve come up with the perfect idea. I know that we gave Harry the Marauder’s Map some time ago because we’d memorised all of the various tunnels, but I’m sure that we have need of it once more.”

~ * * * ~

Asking Harry for the map had been easier than they thought it would be. However, he’d refused to let them use his dad’s Invisibility cloak. Not that they held that against him, since it _was_ one of the few things he had to remind him of his dearly departed sire.

So, it was with great relish that they used the Disillusionment charms that they’d learned on their own during a research period last year, coupled with a Silencing charm on their feet so that they could make their way down from the seventh floor where Gryffindor tower resided towards their target.

~ * * * ~

The next morning at breakfast, Fred and George Weasley were sitting innocently at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall when Professor Severus Snape stalked into the room. The usually dour professor was wearing a look that could have peeled paint as he made his way over to the oddly quiet twin menaces.

“How did you do it?” he whispered dangerously.

“Do what, Professor?” they asked at the same time.

“You know what I mean, Misters Weasley. I expect an answer.”

“It wasn’t us, Professor,” one said.

“We solemnly swear that we were in our common room last night,” the other added.

The sallow-skinned Potions master’s right eye twitched in anger. “I will find out and you will _pay_. You may trust that. For the time being, you will report to my room every night for the next three weeks for detention.”

As he walked away, neon green letters flickered on the back of his robes. They read “Your Ad Here.” With an arrow that pointed to the professor’s backside very suggestively.

Many of the Muggleborn and Half-blood students snickered while the rest seemed confused. The twins watched as Harry and Hermione explained to Ron, Neville, and Ginny what it meant and their siblings began snickering.

A quick look at the Head table showed that Professor McGonagall was shaking her head, but that a smile was trying to make her lips quirk up from the customary scowl.  All was how it should be.


End file.
